


Mine~: Various Yandere Overwatch X Male Reader X Yandere Husband Gabriel (Male)

by EPICNESSQUEEN21



Series: Mine~ [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Male verse, Obsession, Obsessive Behavior, Omnics, Possessive Behavior, Reverse Harem, Yandere, genderbents
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:33:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23039404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EPICNESSQUEEN21/pseuds/EPICNESSQUEEN21
Summary: (Name) grew up with Gabriel in Las Angels. He and him were as thick as thieves, high school sweethearts, and husbands. A Love like theirs was rare and strong, nothing could break it. Not Gabriel joining the army, not the soldier enhancement program, not even omnic crisis. But what happens when others fall into obsession with (Name) can their relationship handle the stress and distrust? And who will (Name) belong to in the end.
Relationships: Reader - Relationship, Reader/Everyone, Reaper | Gabriel Reyes/Reader, Various/Reader
Series: Mine~ [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1655770
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	1. Friend Zone

(Name's POV) 

I lay on Gabe's chest he stroke my hair as we just got to down with some very active rounds of sex. I married him right out of high school. How it happen was him saving up the money from his crappy job to buy me a ring. I of course said yes then after we were married he join the army. It was not easy, but I know I love him and can trust him and know he will come back home. I known him since we were in diapers, best friends. Not a lot of people had what we have. We just made love for our anniversary after he got time off from SEP. 

"(Name)." He says. 

"Mmmmm?" I hm. 

"I got recruited to fight in the Omnic crisis to lead Overwatch who will lead the war against them." He says and I freeze. 

"Gabe." I say and look in his eyes. "This is not like a normal war, you could..." 

He kisses me. "I know, but I always come back no matter what I promise you I will be always come back to you." He says. "And I know this war can go on for a long time, so I have a deal for you." 

"What?" I ask. 

"We need someone with the old fashion skills of paper and work on the old machines that the Omnic do not know, I know you know that stuff the best, so I was wondering if you like to join us and keep the papers and orders in order." He says. "This way I know you are safe and you know I am safe."

I smile. "I would love to." I say and kiss him and slip my hand down and his cock twitch as I stroked it. 

"(Name)~" He purrs. 

"What~" I tease stroking him. "Last time we will be able to do it in our own bed~" 

He chuckles and pulls me into a heated kiss and pins me to the bed. 

-Time Skip, Brought to you: Fur more rounds of sex and should there be able to be Mpreg comment bellow-

We made it to the base and I smiled as Gabe carried me over the threshold that is when I see Jack Morrison, a friend of Gabe. 

"Hey Jack!" I say as he walked over. 

"What are you doing here (Name)?" He asks shocked. 

"I am the secretary, I really know how to do all this old tech stuff and keep up maintenance on it." I tell him. "So Gabe pulled strings to get me here." 

He nods his head. 

"We should get to our room." Gabe says. 

I nod my head. "See you later Jack." 

"Yes, see you (Name)." He says and Gabe picks me up and carries me to our room. 

(Jack's POV) 

I clenched my fist so hard. I can feel blood from my nails digging in so hard. Why does Gabe get to be with (Name)... My (Name). I have not know him all that long but I know that I love him. I love him more than Gabriel could. I deserve him not Gabe. I clench my teeth and head off to the kitchen. I look at the stock up food and then hear someone come in. 

"Hey Jack." (Name) voice is heard. 

"Hey (Name)." I say smiling. 

"How many are going to be here? I thought since you guys are doing the real work I might as well be in charge of cooking." He says. 

"There is me, you, Gabe, a Ammon, Reinhardt, Trobourn, Angelo, and Vincent." I say. 

He smiles. "I know what dinner to make then." He says and gets to work and I watch him. 

"Are you happy?" I ask. 

He nodded. "I am... But I am also scared... The Omnic Crisis, this is nothing that Gabe has ever faced. I worry that this time, he will not come home during the turn of this war." 

I put my hand on his and I can feel him shaking. "I am second in command. I promise I will make sure he comes home safe." 

He smiles and hugs me. "Thank You Jack, your a really good friend." 

(XD Friend Zoned XD) 

I hugged back, if being his friend is how I can be with him then it is what I shall do as long as I can be happy with him and never ever loose him. He will always be in my life. I will make sure o it. forever.


	2. One Year Later

(Name's POV) 

I looked at the paper work I was going through, we been at this for a year now. I got to know the team and I was good at what I do. The Omnics could not hack us at all. But today is my hardest day yet. The whole team has been gone for three months on a mission and I am worried. It is just me in this compound alone and I am getting worried for my friends I made and even more so Gabe. I hear the door to my office open and I looked up to see Gabe standing there all bandage up. 

"Honey I am home." He jokes and I ran up o him and tackle him in a hug her groans in pain and I kiss his face all over. 

"I-I was so worried." I sob. 

He kissed me. "I missed you. And I promised you I would always come back."

I kiss him and curl up on top of him and he stroke my hair. 

"You are all hurt." I cry. 

"Keeping the world and you safe." He says. 

"I am going to make you some food, and rest of the team, are they okay?" I ask. 

"Better off than I was." He admits and I smile softly and kiss him. 

(Gabriel's POV) 

I kissed him back I may be hurting but I missed him so much, I do not want to let go. He gets up and helps me up and leads me to the kitchen. There is Jack and Ammon sitting drinking tea and coffee. I watch them as I take a seat and (Name) ask if they are hungry. They node their heads and he gets to work. 

"I am glad you all came back in one piece." (Name) tells them. 

"Same here, I was worried we would not make it." Ammon says. 

I look at him as he and (Name) began to talk. I was jealous at how close that everyone has become with my (Name). I have known him all my life and we never been apart that long. I loved him for as long as I can remember and I swore I will protect him from everything. I did and I always will. He is mine and mine alone and I refuse to loose him to anyone ever. I felt jealousy rage in me s I looked at them talking to MY (Name) and hugging him! They do not deserve to even look at him. I will keep him as mine and mine lone!


	3. Kidnapped

(Name's POV) 

I was out delivering papers, but that is when a bomb goes off and my head ends up getting smashed into the glass. I groan as I see my head is bleeding and I am seeing double. I hear a siren going off and see an Omnic looking at me. It picks me up and takes me out. I was to dizzy to scream and could hardly fight back against. I tried my best regardless screaming as loud as I could manage and trying to get out of the grip of the Omnic. He then hit the back of my head and I groaned in pain and everything goes black. 

(No One's POV) 

The Omnic got the man in a room and had him handcuffed to a chair. Their they waited for him to wake up. As he did (Name) looks at them. 

"What do you want?" He asks. 

"Information." The leader says staring at her. 

"Go to hell." He tells them. 

"We do not have souls like you." The leader grabs his hair. "I know why The Commander Gabriel likes you so much, such a pretty face, let's keep it that way."

(Name) spit on his metal and then was punched in the gut. 

"You will be beginning me for my cock soon enough." He says. 

(Name) eyes widen. "What!? Cock!?" 

"Omnics are nearly fully functional like you humans, we cannot just get anyone pregnant, lucky for you." He says. 

(Name) begins to struggle and the leader pushes a pill down (Name's) Throat and smirked. 

"As soon as that pill kicks in you will be ready and maybe you even will spill dome information." He says and removes his clothes and (Name) head was getting cloudy. He shakes his head and tried to focus on his job and Gabe he cannot do this to his husband he just can't.


	4. Omnic Assault

(Name's POV) 

I looked at him as a cock sprang free and I was stunned. I had heard that Omnics had cocks and pussy that worked as human ones. But I never though I would be in a situation like this. I was so hard and then he took my cock in his hand stroking it. I shudder as I am stroked and his fingers start to vibrate making me give a strangle moan and cry of pleasure. I watched as he stroked my cock until her removed his hand and put lube on his fingers. He position me and started to press one into my anus. I clenched down trying to keep him from penetrating me. 

He was prepared for this though and continue to stroke me forcing me to relax. I tense and try to pull away but it was no use. I cried as he slowly prepared me, I moaned as well as his fingers vibrate in me and when those fingers brushed my prostate I came hard, it covered my chest and I made a face. 

"You came so much for someone who does not like this~" He mocks me. 

"I don't~" I moan out and look away as he lubes up his cock. 

I feel him rub it against my hole and I sob as he shoves it in. 

"Look at you swallowing my cock~" He teases. "Man they were right humans do feel better than Omnics~ Maybe we will keep human alive and make them our sex slaves~" 

I glare at him and he slowly starts to fuck my hole. I hate how is making this so sensual as if I am willing.

"You know I am impressed you are not breaking as I thought you would~" He says his speed increasing and "Don't worry I like it~ Means I can take my name breaking you~" 

I shudder and then moaned and screamed out as he hits my prostate. 

(Omnic's POV) 

I would smirk if I could as I grip his hips and pound into his ass. He moans and shudders clenching around me. Thankfully I can keep going and going being a machine. He pants and looks up at me his cock fully hard again. I smirked and stroked him stroking. I love him already and am going to make him my lover and sex slave. I want to cum at the same time as him and I thrust into him hard and fast I can feel myself becoming close and as soon as he cums I cum in him. 

His eyes widen and he stares at me. I bet he did not know I could do that. We will be doing it a lot now. I put my forehead to his and he closes his eyes. I will give him some time to rest. Then we will pick this up again. 

I dress and leave.


	5. Saved

[Hello My Sexy Readers, Gabe was the clear winner like there was only two votes for others and it did not end like that so I hope you enjoy!]

(Gabriel's POV) 

I was worried my love was missing he did not make it to the drop and I was worried. I went out to find him and that is when I found him in a Warehouse naked and bound and his hole leaking Omnic fluid. I felt rage in me as I looked at this, oh how could this have happen. I cut him loose you and get him in my arms he screams and starts fighting against me fighting as best as he can. I have to hold him still so he does not hurt himself. 

"(Name)!" I say and he looks at me with wild eyes. "It is me! You are okay!" I tell him and then he passed out. 

I carry him out and then made it back to the get and we flew out. I held him close the whole Flight rage building in me. 

Once back in I brought him over to Mercy he was worried as well and began to do an exam. It was easier to do while he was out. I stood guard on him the whole time. Once that was done I took his hand and waited. I looked and saw as he slowly woke up. 

"Gabe..." He sobs out. "I-I am so sorry..."

He starts to bawl and I get in bed with him and hold him in my arms. "Shhh it is okay I am not made and you are safe." 

He sobs in my chest clinging to me and I swear I will kill every omnic! None of them will be safe when I am there. They will not get away with this. I swear to god they will not. 

I learned that the omnics did not just sodomize him but they had a fake dick on them and raped him. It made everything that so much worse. I was even more pissed than I was before. And angry at myself. I let him go out into this dangerous world alone. How could I have been so stupid to do so. I am not going to make that mistake again. I will make this world safe for him so he can live a life with me and be safe and sound. 

I swear it to him and myself. "I promise I will never let you get hurt again my love." 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS Another chapter done, I hope you all enjoyed and stay sexy all my friends~]

So we are doing the time skip 

But now Questions should Reader start to pull away from Gabriel? like he is ashamed and they have been less intimate 

If so does this change anything else? 

And does Jack or someone else try to swoop in to steal Reader?


	6. Tea

[Hello My Sexy Readers, I am here with another chapter and in this it is where reader starts to pull away and blame himself and Gabe become a work alcoholic in which he forgets to be spending time with his husband letting way for other yanderes to swoop in!]

(Name's POV) 

It has been a bit now and well me and Gabe were not as close as we used to be. He focuses on work a lot and honestly I do not want to be touched. I feel so dirty, no amount of hot showers and scrubbing my skin raw can make me feel better. Not after what happen with that Omnic. I would be lucky if me and Gabe even had dinner together. Here I am in the kitchen crying, I feel like Gabe does not love me anymore and how could he, after what happen we have not been intimate once. 

He must find me disgusting, I hear someone come in and quickly wipe my eyes. Wipping the tears away. I see it is Ammon. 

"(Name)?" He asks. "Are you alright?" 

I nod my head. "Yeah... Just allergies." I lie. 

He frowns and sits next to me. "I know you are lying (Name)." He says and takes my hand. "How about I make us some tea and we can talk about it?" He asks. 

I nod my head slowly and watch as he makes tea. It has been a long time since Gabe did this for me, I felt more tears come and wiped them away again. I have to stop thinking about that or I will be a mess. I see the tea set down and I take a long sip. 

"Thank you." I thank him. 

"No problem, now tell me what is wrong dear." He says. 

I nod my head and began to tell him how hard it was since the attack and how Gabe has thrown himself into work. I did not feel beautiful or handsome in his eyes anymore and think he does not love me anymore. After telling Ammon all this I start to feel sleepy even though I am crying. 

"It is alright (Name)." He says. "Let me bring you to-" 

I did not get to hear what he was going to say as everything went black. 

(Ammon's POV) 

I had put a little something into his tea to make him fall asleep. I notice he has not been getting a lot of it as of late. I love him so much and knew that I could not let him go on and not getting the rest he needs. I kiss his head and pick him up. Dumping the tea out and carrying him to my room. I place him in my bed and look at him. He is so handsome. If only he could love me and leave Gabriel. Gabriel did not deserve him that was for sure. I know it and I will make him love me and Gabriel will no longer be a divider in our love. He will be mine and mine alone and I will never loose him again. 

I kiss his lips and savor the taste of him before climbing into bed with him and taking him in my arms. He is mine and mine alone, at least for tonight. 

[YASSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS FINALLY UPDATED!!! I hope you all enjoyed this chapter and stay sexy all of my friends!]


End file.
